Mirrored Trust
by LonelyAlbatross
Summary: Rose gets turned into a Strigoi. The bond is reversed. Rose fights not only against the ones she once loved, but also herself. Action-packed fights, and heart-breaker scenes. DimitrixRose but maybe a bit of Adrian? OP Spirit-Users. WITNESS THE INNER MECHNICS OF THE STRIGOI. Begins in Spirit Bound, when Rose has her final encounter with undead Dimitri, and Lissa stops her attack.
1. ONE

**Author's Note: Hi, this is for the people who felt that the ending for Vampire Academy SUCKED. There could have been so much more action and plot twists and stuff. So I am here to give it to you, if you want it. Vampire Acedemy does not belong to me, if it did, I would not have TAYLOR SWIFT, in the movie cast as someone as lame as Mia.**

* * *

**VA ONE**

* * *

_The flames were closing in on Dimitri, growing tighter and tighter. I heard him scream, and could see the look of agony, even through the began to consume his coat, and smoke poured out from the blaze. Some instinct told me I needed to stop this... and yet, what did it matter? I'd come to kill him. Did it matter if someone else did it for me? (Spirit Bound. Chapter Fifteen. Page 286. Richelle Mead)_

What Dimitri did next was something that no one expected. Christian's flames burned high and mighty, one of the few things that could kill a Strigoi and Dimitri had jumped right through it. Now no one ever said that flames meant instant death, as with the silver stake.

I had tried to kill him and even thought I went through his chest with a silver stake. I had been so sure he was dead then. When he was a guardian I had thought he was pretty badass, boy was I wrong. Even though I was scared out of my pants, Dimitri was just so cool as he braved the flames. He wasn't like me, he didn't hesitate.

I was frozen in my place while Dimitri quickly shook off the flame before they could do him any real damage. He then went ahead and knocked Christian out. Good move. Even with fire we were at a disadvantage.

Dimitri made a move towards me then, and I clasped my stake firmly. I already had the resolve to kill him, if I couldn't save him. He knew I was ready though, and turned at just the right moment to catch me completely off guard.

He was going for Lissa.

"No!" I screamed.

Dimitri grabbed the helpless Lissa and turned her around to face me, his arm around her fragile neck. Even though she somehow kept the fear off her face, I felt every ounce of it magnified through the bond.

_No! No!_

"Rose, I told you. I told you so many times that you should have given up. Now, I will have to kill the little princess!" Dimitri smiled and his fangs showed through his teeth. A new wave of fear washed through me, and the fighting disappeared.

Dimitri was a fully trained guardian. He was better than me minus his advantages as a Strigoi. He had been my trainer and everything, everything I knew was in his knowledge.

There was only one more option for me to try.

I began to cry and I got on my knees. This surprised Dimitri even, as his red Strigoi widened.

"Please." I said through my tears. No more dignity for Rose Hathaway. Lissa was more important. "Please Dimitri. I'll come with you, do whatever you want with me. I'll help you, I'll do anything. I'll turn Strigoi! Just please, please! Let Lissa go."

I watched thoughts go through his head. Then he arched an eyebrow. Funny he could still do that so naturally, being undead.

"Don't take me for a fool Rose. You don't keep your word. You'll escape the first chance you get. You don't cooperate."

I inhaled a deep breath. "Dimitri. Drink my blood. When… When you bite me, I lose myself. As long as… As long as I'm under the influence I won't be able to do anything." I looked pleadingly at his eyes. There was no trick behind my words. I was laying everything before him, offering everything for Lissa's life. I had to save her. Dimitri didn't look convinced. "I never once tried to escape from you." I continued desperately. "Remember when you kept drinking from me? I couldn't do anything. I never once tried to escape. It was only when you kept me off of your blood that I was able to escape. Only because of that."

Dimitri's eyes shifted. He believed me. He was considering it.

"Rose… Rose please, don't do this." I had completely forgotten Lissa. Her fear had changed, she feared for me. It turned out it wasn't only Dimitri I had convinced. Lissa had always been good at reading people, she knew I was telling the truth. The full truth.

"Please, please Dimitri… Let Lissa go."

His eyes narrowed once again.

"Golland!" Dimitri shouted. One of the Strigoi appeared from a fight. He bowed lightly to Dimitri. "Bite Rose, drink her blood. But _do not_ kill her. She must stay alive."

That was it, he had seen through my final strategy. I had hoped he would try to bite me himself, and once I had gotten close enough, I could get Lissa. I was sure that if I sacrificed my life, which would be lost anyways, I would be able to save Lissa. Dimitri was too smart for that though, he knew me much too well.

Golland walked towards me, and I stood up and shifted my hair to one side revealing my neck. I could see the gleam in Golland, the first emotion I had ever registered with him, as he looked at my neck. He licked his lips before leaning towards me.

"No, Rose! Don't do this! Don't do this, Rose! Just leave me!" Lissa shouted, tears ran down endlessly upon her frail face. This would likely be the last time I saw her.

"Lissa, I love you. Thank you for letting me be your guardian. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for saving my life." My eyes shifted to Dimitri, and I met his red-ringed eyes again. They were eager with anticipation. I had finally surrendered. "Thank you for trying Lissa."

Golland's fangs sank into my neck then, and I let out a short scream that reflected the pain before the same euphoria filled me again. It was so wonderful to be bitten again. I forgot instantly why I had ever wanted to stay away from it. It was so beautiful.

"That's enough!" Dimitri's voice burst through.

Reluctantly, Golland backed away from me, and went back to Dimitri's side, wiping his mouth of my blood. The stake in my hand suddenly felt so heavy, I didn't even know why I was holding something like that. If I killed all the Stirgoi I would never feel the ecstasy I was feeling now, again. That would be so horrible. I dropped the stake onto the floor.

I saw Lissa then, crying her eyes out. She was such a crybaby. She always needed me to take care of her, she was such a hassle.

"I always keep my word." He threw Lissa forward, and she fell pitifully onto the ground. I looked down at her pathetically.

"Come on Rose, we need to go. We have to get out of here before more guardians come." Dimitri said with a smile, and help his hand towards me.

Lissa crawled towards me and looked up. "Rose, Rose, please don't go." She was disgusting. I didn't know why she didn't want me to be happy. I was so happy right now.

I looked up to Dimitri and saw a smile fill his face. I was the one causing it, that was so great. Just so great. I walked towards him, and Lissa grabbed my leg. She was so annoying.

"Let go Lissa. I said I would go with him, just let me go."

"Rose, please. You don't want this." She cried.

I shook her off my leg with all my effort. She was very clingy, why did I ever like her? Finally I was able to get her off and she fell onto the floor and began about sob about how much her life sucked. God, did she think of anyone but herself?

Happily, I turned to Dimitri and saw him smiling at me. "Roza." He said softly, which brought another surge of joy through me. I loved it when he called me Roza.


	2. TWO

**Author's Note: There was an anonymous reviewer who mentioned that Dimitri would never let anyone but himself bite Rose. First off, WOW I LOVE PEOPLE WHO BELIEVE IN LOVE. But anyways, I was trying to make an emphasis with the fact that Rose is a scheming little girl, and Dimitri knew better than to give up his hostage after Rose running from his captivity and almost killing him. Dimitri's no fool, so though he "loves" Rose so much, he still understands that this is a small sacrifice compared to being with Rose forever and ever and ever...**

* * *

**VA TWO**

* * *

I don't remember exactly what happened next, because I was just happily jogging with Dimitri. It reminded me of him training me. That first time he went running with me through the Montana winter.

Why was I so angry then? I should have been happy running with the guy I love. Hmm, why did he want me to run anyways? Oh, I remembered then. It was because he was training me to protect Lissa and he said that if I ever saw Strigoi, the best thing to do was run.

I looked to Dimitri. He was a Strigoi now, I thought happily. Rather than running from him, I was running with him. That was so interesting. A smile formed on my face as we ran.

I ran with him for about an hour before I started to get tired. I slowed down gradually and then had to stop altogether to catch my breath. Dimitri stood next to me, watching.

"I forgot that you get tired." Dimitri said evenly.

"I'm… alright…"I panted. After a few minutes, I regained my composure. I wasn't sure how much longer I could run, but I wasn't going to miss a second with Dimitri. "Alright. I'm ready for another lap!" I said playfully.

Dimitri only stared. Then he reached a hand forward and lifted my chin up. It was so romantic how he did it that I couldn't help but blush. Red flushed through my face, and he gave me a smile, happy he could still do that to me.

Slowly, he leaned forward and gave me a kiss. It was so beautiful. It was cold too, in the night, and my mouth pressed against his cold ones. Still, it was wonderful because it filled me with another warmth in my chest. I love him so much.

Then Dimitri broke apart from the kiss, which brought a frown upon my face. I wanted it to last forever. I looked up and saw a grin on Dimitri's face.

"Don't worry. We'll have plenty of this in the future." Then he leaned forward and bit my on the neck, once again filling me with the same euphoria as before. It didn't even occur to me while I was so happy, that Dimitri was so much cautious than before. He wasn't giving me any chance to escape, or think straight.

As soon as Dimitri's fangs parted, he lifted me up, cradle in his arms like a princess. Then he began to run again. I was so happy, I fell asleep right there in his chest. It wasn't very warm, but the warmth of my happiness was enough.

I had a pleasant dream, I was on a sandy beach. I was just basking in the sun, in a black bikini, having the time of my life. Then I heard Adrian's voice, even better!

"Rose! Oh Rose, you're still alive. I'm so happy to see you're alive!" Adrian walked forward and hugged me. "Lissa said Dimitri had taken you to turn you Strigoi. You…" Adrian pulled me back, and looked at me, looked to my neck. His face fell solemn and sad. "You're under the influence." He said blandly.

I gave him my best smile and nodded like an idiot. "It's so nice of you to visit me in my dreams. It must be so nice to be able to do that."

Adrian swallowed. "I wish I could do something to help you. But I know you can't even hear what I'm saying while you're so high. Rose, you don't want this. You know that."

I frowned. Adrian was becoming as annoying as Lissa. "I don't want to be… happy?"

"This isn't real happiness. You're just high Rose. You have to snap out of it."

I turned away from Adrian, folding my arms. "You don't know anything about me. You're just some rich Moroi who thinks he knows what's best for everyone! Well you've got another thing coming, you don't know anything about anyone! Especially not me." I pouted.

Adrian forcefully spun me around. He forced me to look his right into his eyes. His sea-green eyes. Wow, they were so beautiful and deep.

"Rose. I don't think I know what's best for anyone. I'm drunk all the time, I can't even take care of myself." He sounded so lost, that the euphoria cleared from my head momentarily. "I haven't been able to do a single thing my entire life. I'm a failure with the royal Moroi cover-up. I can't do anything for my life. I don't even have an elemental power. All I can do is enter people's dreams, and I can't even do anything from there."

"Adrian… Spirit is a wonderful ability." I was starting to get my senses back. Adrian was starting to wake me from the wonderful euphoria.

He met my eyes again. "Rose. Please come back, don't let Dimitri turn you."

Before I could protest, he pressed his lips to mine. I had never kissed Adrian before, but boy he was a good kisser. My hands instantly slipped around him, and I made the kiss three levels more passionate. I thought Adrian would respond positively, since I was showing him the love he deserved for the first time… ever.

Instead he pulled away, just as Dimitri had. Boy, everyone was rejecting me lately.

"Rose. What are you doing?" He asked seriously.

"I'm kissing you 'cause I know you love me so you want me to kiss you, and thus I'm kissing you now." I smiled at him. "Aren't you happy?"

Adrian turned away from me, it was beyond my understanding as to why.

"No, this isn't what I wanted Rose. I want you to be, _you_ again. But look at you, you're nothing but a bloodwhore now."

Wow, that stun. It woke me a little more from the stupor though. I felt tears brimming up my eyes.

Adrian sighed and looked up to the perfectly blue sky. "I don't know what's best for me, or you, or Lissa, or Dimitri, or… anyone!" His voice was completely defeated, like he's given up. He turned to me again, and saw that I was on the verge of tears. Adrian reached forward and wiped one away. "But you know what's best for you. You know what's best for everyone Rose. That is why I love you. When I'm around you, I don't need to drink. You've protected Lissa for so well, and you've even made Christian a better guy. You knew what was best for Dimitri, that was why you tried so hard to kill him. You knew the real Dimitri would want to be free. And… And you knew that even if you died you didn't want to be a Strigoi. Rose, please. I know you're there. That little rebel, my little dhamphir… Wake up. You need to fight."

I looked to Adrian carefully, as if I was seeing him for the first time as the dream started to pull away. My head cleared up then and I knew Adrian was right. Everything he said was right. I had to fight. I had to kill Dimitri. I had to set him free.

As soon as that ultimatum came, it left, and a wonderful rush of euphoria filled me once again.

I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri's luscious hair under my chin. He was drinking blood from me again. What was it he said before? I was the only one from whom he drank for pleasure. That must have made me so special. I felt so special.

That was when the pain started. I tensed all over and then I started to scream.

"Dimitri! Dimitri! What are you doing?! It hurts, Dimitri! Please, please! Stop! Dimitri!" I cried out, but he didn't listen. Slowly, he covered my mouth his hand, silencing my pleas.

He pulled back then and I felt that I was starting to have a spasm. Through the tears in my eyes, I saw Dimitri bite his own wrist. Then he drank from his wrist. Then he uncovered his hand from my mouth and pressed his lips to mine. Force-feeding me the blood. Force-feeding me the antidote.

I took it graciously, and once again lost myself to an euphoria feeling. Dimitri pulled away, but the bliss didn't stop. He caressed my cheek softly. "Now we'll be together Roza. Forever till the end of time."

That was a wonderful thought.

_Together forever._


	3. THREE

**Author's Note: This chapter was more of a drabble thing than anything else, I realize that nothing happens but there will be more the next chapter! I promise you that much! (:**

* * *

**VA THREE**

* * *

I felt something nudge me in the darkness and I began to stir restlessly. My eyes adjusted to the darkness faster than normal. The first thing I felt was queasiness in my stomach, followed by a deep thirst in my throat. I licked my lips desperately wishing the unbearable pain to go away. It was like I had never had food in my life, and yet I wanted it.

Then I felt it, something was… pulsing. My eyes quickly found the source of the pulsing and I saw a man lean his neck towards me. My tongue licked my lips in anticipation then, and my fangs sank into the flesh before I knew what happened.

A new feeling consumed me. I vaguely recognized what I was doing and I registered that it was… wrong.

_Rose, what are you doing? Get away from that._ My morality told me what I was doing was wrong, because what filled me with the gentlest warmth that I had ever felt could only be blood. The iron taste it had never appealed to me before, but now as it went down my throat it was the best thing I had ever felt. I was in love.

My victim had made a quick grunt when my fangs sank, but now I could feel the pleasure I felt was shared.

This could only be a bloodwhore.

I stopped and pulled away. That word… That word. Bloodwhore. How much I hated that, how close had I come to becoming that? No… I didn't understand what I was doing. Why was I drinking from someone? I didn't have fangs. I am a dhamphir, I don't have fangs. Dhamphirs don't have fangs.

I quickly scrunched into a ball and held my head between my knees. Something was stirring inside me, I couldn't control myself anymore. What was I thinking? What did I want?

Who was I?

I felt a hand over my shoulder than, and someone pulled me into an embrace.

"Rose." That familiar voice murmured soothingly.

It calmed me, and it allowed part of me to regain thought.

My name is Rose Hathaway. I trained all my life to become Lissa's guardian. When I had almost died, Lissa saved me. She was a spirit-user and the last moroi of the family, and I had formed a bond with her. I wanted to protect her forever.

I felt a cold laugh echo in my mind.

Without my conscious permission, I looked up and saw Dimitri's patient eyes on me. I thought for a moment that he should have been concerned for me. My position was fetal, and it must have been obvious I was hurt. I was in pain. I wasn't myself.

The me that I watched reached out and touched Dimitri's face, and she smiled at him. Dimitri smiled back.

"Do you want more blood?" Dimitri asked softly. I followed his arm all the way down to his hand. He was holding a gleeful man with the most joyous smile on his face. It was like it was Christmas, and he just got the best Christmas present he could wish for.

The logical me frowned because she knew what I was going to do. The logical me turned away as I licked my lips again, tasting the blood that had remained from my first bite.

Slowly, I leaned forward and I sank my fangs once again into the man. The man let out a soft sigh, and slowly began to grow limp.

_Stop!_ The logical Rose Hathaway shouted. _You're going to kill the man! You're going to end his life!_

Yeah, that's pretty horrible. I started to pull away and then I remembered something Dimitri had said a long time ago. _The world is made up of predators and prey. Those who are strong conquer those who are weak._

I continued to drink down the blood.

_No. This isn't what you want._

_Shut up. You are no longer Rose Hathaway. I am Rose Hathaway. I will do whatever I want, and you will disappear._

My rational side paused for a moment. _I don't have the power to defeat you. You may kill many people before I get my body back. Before I get my life back. But believe me. I will never, ever disappear._

_Then have fun in the back of my head._

The voice scoffed. _Thanks, and you have fun in hell._

The man fell from my grasp and then there was no more. No more blood. I wiped my mouth from the blood, and felt a deep satisfaction. It was like… It was like back when I was a guardian and I trained so hard. Each time I was able to push passed my limits, I felt a deep satisfaction that came with all my effort and work.

Yet the feeling came now so easily.

A hand cupped my cheek and turned my face. We were in utter darkness, but I could make out Dimitri so clearly. It was disorientating how aware I was, and how absolutely great I felt.

I am powerful. I looked to my hand and felt the strength that now flowed so freely within them.

I am free. I imagined how fast I would be able to run and all the things I was able to do.

I am a Strigoi.

Dimitri lit a dim candle, and my eyes caught sight of something moving in the distance. My first thought was to panic, but I quickly registered the figure to be my reflection.

I was taken back by my own reflection. Everything about me was the same. I was still beautiful. My figure didn't change, my face didn't change, my body didn't change. If anything, I was prettier with the gentle paleness that lightened my skin tone.

There was one difference however, and it seemed to make all the difference. The eyes of my reflection were wide as they stared into my own. A light red glowed around my pupils. With my enhanced sight, I would see that much very clearly.

Under normal circumstances it should have filled me with utter fear, but now as I looked, it made me feel… good. I never noticed how beautiful my eyes could be. The red seemed to emphasize the dim color it once was, bringing more life then ever.

No, I had never lived before. Now, now I was truly alive.

My arms slipped around Dimitri and he gave me a smirk. He owned me now. This was what he wanted. An eternal life with the one he loves.

The annoying me argued. Dimitri didn't love me, he only loved to _have_ me.

It was an intriguing argument, that didn't matter anymore. I pushed Dimitri down, there was nothing stopping us from being together anymore. Not society, not our duties, not all those bitches and bastards. No one was in our way anymore. The reasons didn't matter anymore as long as we were together. He didn't need to love me as long as he wanted me.

Because I didn't love Dimitri anymore either. I only wanted him to be by my side for the rest of my life. And for the first time, I could see that being true.


End file.
